


Not the Only Thing Dangerous in Beacon Hills

by httpstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre Sterek, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles goes missing, it's assumed that the Alphas are at blame. But after a call and some photos, Sheriff realizes there's another Big Bad that has his son in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night when Sheriff called Scott.

_"Can you please tell Stiles that he needs to text me when he plans on spending the night at your house and that he needs to answer his phone when I call?" He hadn't even waited for Scott to answer when he's said it._

_"Sheriff, Stiles went home at 9:00."_

_"Since when does he leave your house that early?"_

_"Since you told him about the recent murders by that group of people that aren't werewolf related."_

_"It's called a gang, Scott. Yeah we just got one in custody this morning."_

_"It just sounds weird saying gang when they look like ordinary- wait Sheriff, we're getting off track. You said Stiles isn't home and he left my house 4 hours ago."_

_"Shit."_

_  
_Within 20 minutes, Scott had Derek, Cora, Isaac, Boyd, Melissa, Deaton, and Sheriff standing downstairs around the kitchen, all tense and worried.

"I got a call on my way here. Un-manned vehicle left on the side of the road. It was Stiles' jeep. The first call was around 10:00 pm but the station thought it was broken down until another deputy saw it on his night shift and recognized it."

"Sheriff," John looked up at Derek with creased brows, "If it really was the Alphas that took him, they won't do anything to physically harm Stiles. At most they're using him as a bargaining chip. Deaton, is there any way you can talk with your sister to arrange a meeting with the Alphas? Stiles is human and isn't to be brought into these matters."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before he became  _pack_  an-"

"John," Melissa placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Yelling won't find Stiles. We need to keep calm about it all if we want to keep our heads straight." Boyd and Isaac shifted uncomfortably behind everyone, still not use to Stiles' dad knowing about them- or his angry outbursts. There was a small nod from the Sheriff.

“I’m not actually sure if my sister is the emissary to the Alpha Pack, but I can try. Although, even if that is the case, they haven’t bothered to make any contact with us. If Stiles is being held as a simple bargaining chip, he is most likely being held for a later date.”

“I can’t just let-" John let out an exasperated breath as his phone rang. “That’s the ring for the people from the station. I need to take this.”

_“Hello?”_

_“Sheriff, you’re needed down at the hospital.”_

_“At the hospital?”_

Behind him, everyone tensed.

 

By 1:48 am, Sheriff was marching down the hall of a hospital. Few people occupied the halls, mostly just doctors and nurses on the night shift. When he turned into the hospital room he’d been directed to, his worried features stayed.

“Hopson, what happened?” The officer on the bed with gauze around his head turned away from another officer and frowned.

“It was the gang.” Hopson held up some small pieces of something and-

“Are those pictures?” Hopson nodded and handed them over to Sheriff. Slowly he looked at the small Polaroid pictures. “How many are there?”

“Seventeen… and I would recommend skipping to the last on the back. There’s a note.”

 

_“Was it Stiles?”_

_“No. It was one of my officers. He was jumped by some of the gang members.”_

_“You don’t sound okay, there’s something else isn’t there?”_

_“Scott, there isn’t anything you guys can do to find Stiles. It’s a police matter now.”_

_“What?” The chatter on Scott’s end of the line began. “Why? Did you get them involved?”  
“Of course I didn’t. It’s just that— Jesus. It’s not the Alpha Pack that has Stiles. It’s the gang we’ve been after. They made me an offer; Stiles for their guy that we have.”_

_“Oh my god, oh my g- John?” In the background, Scott’s numerous curse words flew and Melissa was now talking. “What do we do now?”_

_“You guys can’t do anything, not without it being suspicious. The station is calling in SWAT because we aren’t sure how many there are or what kind of weapons we’re dealing with. We’re already getting a trace on Stiles’ cell and hopefully we can track exactly where he is before they find out he has it or destroy it.”_

_“John-“_

_“You didn’t see the pictures, Melissa. He’s not- he won’t be okay.”_

_“Pictures?”_

_“I have to go. I’m needed at the station. I need to find my son.”_

Stiles watched with heavy breaths as two men paced around in front of him. Three more sat on couches on the other side of the room, watching TV. For the moment, he was actually okay with this, a few moments ago he wasn’t.

“How long do you think until the Sheriff contacts us about the trade?” One of the pacing men looked over at Stiles’ condition.

“If he’s seen those photos already, not long.” A nefarious grin spread across his face and  _shit._  They’d sent his dad photos of him tied up and beaten and—

“Pretty boy!” Stiles looked up as if to ask  _what the hell do you want_. “Hey, don’t give me that look alright?” A smack accompanied the words and Stiles really didn’t like this moment anymore. He nodded, only causing the pounding in his head to continue. “Good, now we need to move you. Can you walk?” Stiles’ shook his head. “Alright, DC, come cut this shit off him and take him to the upstairs closet.  Tie him up again but with the rope, the twine has already cut into his wrists and that must be a bitch.” The man laughed again while ‘DC’ cut the twine trapping his arms behind him and ankles to the legs of the chair. At this point, though, Stiles couldn’t even feel his hands or feet due to lack of circulation.

 

“There’s got to be something we can do.”

“Scott, you hear Sheriff. If we get involved, yes it’d be safest and fastest, but that just risks us being exposed and raising suspicion. We don’t need that attention.” There was a small sigh from the other side of the room coming from Boyd. Even though he didn’t admit it, Stiles was pack and it was pretty stressful to deal with knowing he couldn’t do anything to help. More unlikely to show their feelings toward this was Derek and whether he admitted it or not, it was obviously bugging him too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting to hear from the Sheriff was starting to drag out and only create more worry. _Were they not able to track Stiles’ phone? Did Stiles even have his phone? What if the gang destroyed it? What if what if what if whatifwhatifwhatif._ Even Derek worried and asked the questions everyone was thinking. Cora had tried several times to get Derek to get him out of the house or to go on a run and cool down, but he wouldn’t have it.

“I don’t get it,” Scott finally spoke up after some minutes filled by silence. “Why are you so hung up over this?” Scott understood that everything changed when they found out what had really happened, who’d actually taken him— hell it made everything seem _real,_ the real big bads that the world had to offer— but why had Derek, of all people, been worried?

“He’s pack,” Derek’s face was unreadable, partially because he’d been staring down at his hands. “Whether he knows it or not there’s a bond that he has with the pack. Being Alpha, I can feel it, and it’s driving my wolf mad knowing that pack is hurt and I can’t do anything to help.”

**Stiles’ car swerved and he pulled over on the side of the rode. Looking back he began cursing under his breath.**

**“Oh my God, oh my freaking God, did I seriously just almost hit someone shit shit.”Stiles threw open his door in a rush and looked at the guy laying on the ground and— well shit. Stiles didn’t think he’d actually hit the guy.**

**Stiles made a sprint for a guy and checked to make sure no cars were coming.**

**“Shit… hey guy. Yoo-hoo…”The guy remained unmoving and Stiles couldn’t see any visible marks and oh jeez what if he had internal bleeding he could be dying as they spoke.**

**One last time, Stiles reached his hand out, bending over the guy and poking his cheek, and without warning, the guy’s hand shot up and firmly grasped his wrist.**

**Before Stiles even noticed, he was tackled to the ground and a car was pulling up on the empty road. He tried to scream, but a large dirty hand came up and covered his mouth.**

**“You need to shut up you little shit.”Stiles tried to push the large guy off which resulted in a hand pulling upper body off the ground by the collar of his shirt. “You asked for it.”Pushing down, the guy laughed as Stiles’ head struck the ground. Stiles groaned and the man cursed. “You just have the toughest little noggin don’t cha?”**

**Stiles tried blinking, but his vision stayed a blur, he tried to fight back, but his limbs felt like deadweights.**

**“Get him in the trunk and get something on his mouth so he can shut up.”**

After about half an hour of sitting in the closet, Stiles could no longer feel his hands and his arms ached behind his back. As for his legs, Stiles couldn’t even bend and stretch them to get them to stop cramping. ‘DC’ had been so kind as to bend each leg and bind his calves to his thighs; this also twisted his ankle more than it already was.

**“Aw, look Jack. All tied up, doesn’t he like he’s ready for us to just take him?”**

**“Shut up DC you sound like such a fucking pervert we just need him to get Marcus back and we let him go.”**

**“What? You guys can have some fun roughing him up, but I can’t?”**

**“Not like that you faggot, come on.”**

**“Wait, is that a fucking phone?!”**

And that’s how Stiles had been left; along with a _lovely_ cloth shoved into his mouth and duck taped being wrapped around his head multiple times and the still pounding headache. Maybe that was why blood was running down the back and side of his neck?

 

It was around 8:00 am when Sheriff called.

_“Melissa.”_

_“Oh God, do you have any news?”_

_“Yeah, we were able to track his GPS and we have an address. We lost the signal not long after so we’re getting everyone now. They’re at one of the empty warehouses by the old coal mine district. There’re small run-down apartments that the workers use to sleep in during breaks and lunches and what not. We’re guessing that’s where they’ve been hiding out. We’re all moving out in 5 and our main goal right now is getting Stiles. Getting any of those guys will just be bonus.”_

_“Oh that’s so good to hear. Everyone’s been going crazy waiting for some news and Scott is about to freaking cry.”_ In the background Scott shouted and succeeded in enlightening the mood at the house.

_“If something does go wrong and get away, I’ll be calling in for that werewolf back up. Keep them ready to go.”_

Lying on his side was better; he’d figured that out a little too late because he was sure one of his knees was dislocated now, too. Struggling to get out of the ropes had been a pain.

“Fuck, get the kid!”

There was a lot of noise in the two minutes that followed, but none of the gang members ever came to get him.

“Fan out, find the Stilinski kid and make sure everywhere is searched before you guys come back empty handed! Go!” Several pairs of feet trampled up the stairs and at this Stiles couldn’t help but cry. _Please find me please find me please find me pleasepleaseplease_ _—_ the door handle jiggled. “Hey, Roberts! Kick this door in! It’s locked I think he’s in here!”

 

“Fuck.” The guy in front of him was quick to shout to the others and have them call an ambulance. “Give me the knife; no way are these ropes coming off untied.” The man in front of him reached up for the duck tape and he couldn’t help but flinch away. “Hey, hey, I’m not going to hurt you. I just need to get this off, okay?” Stiles nodded and another guy stepped behind him pulling off the ropes. Stiles whimpered as his legs went straight again and his knee made a nice pop noise before he began sobbing. The second the rag was out of his mouth he managed to mention his ankle before anyone tried to touch it.

For the first time in the hours he’d been gone, Stiles was able to breathe, but the air came in dry and hurt his breath.

“Roberts, smell the rag.” The guy in front struggled to pick up Stiles without hurting him while his partner smelled the rag.

“What the hell chemical is that? We need to get him on an oxygen tank.”

———————————————————————————————————

When Stiles came around, he was in a hospital and by looking outside the window it seemed to be night again. It was safe to assume that because Melissa was outside his room in scrubs talking to his dad, Scott was staring at him from the visitor’s chair, Isaac, Boyd, and Cora were hovering in the corner, and Derek was aslee—Derek.

Stiles looked at Scott confused and then down at Derek. His right hand was held firmly by his and his head was resting on his lap.

“He’s been taking pain away from you every half-hour. An hour after you first got here you woke up having a panic attack and he was the only one that managed to calm you down. Your dad almost killed him, but let him live because he was helping you.” Stiles smiled weakly in response to this and then noticed the breathing tubes in his nose and the stupid cords connected to him and he let out a big sigh, only to take in a shaky breath and have his eyes water up.

“Hey,” Cora said stepping forward and grabbing his free hand, with Scott and the rest now standing and surrounding him. “You’re safe now.” Stiles nodded and licked his lips. Yep. He had a busted lip that wouldn’t look good and wait— how bad did he look.

“Injuries?” he asked in a wheeze. Scott immediately stepped outside to ask his mom to get water and another officer took Melissa’s place in talking to John.

“It seems like you got it all,” Isaac tries to joke. “You have a concussion for starters. You had some brain swelling and through surgery they were able to stop the swelling. It was looking pretty bad. The doctors worried that you’d lost memory when you woke up with a panic attack.” Stiles frowned. “You have some bruising on your cheek,” Isaac made a motion on his own face to indicate how big it actually was, “a busted lip there, some bruising around your ribs, along with a twisted ankle, dislocated knee, which was relocated and is simply swollen right now, and a broken collar bone; your left, so that arm should be in a sling once you’re out of here.”

“Shit. That’s a lot.” —which got the group to let out some small chuckles and smiles. Stiles laughed a little too and Derek stirred. “Listen as the beast awakens from his slumber.” And that had Boyd and Cora laughing a little more than necessary.

After a moment of watching Derek wake up with a yawn, which Stiles thought resembled that of a kitten and not a dog at all, he looked at Stiles and blinked a couple times.

“You’re awake.”

“Yeah, Mr. Sourwolf, it seems so.”

“So you can stop worrying your ass off,” Boyd chimed in. “For the moment, he’s doing fine. Bask in the relief for a minute, okay?” Cora smiled and Stiles looked confused.

“You were worried about _me_?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re my m—you’re pack.”

“Whoa,” Scott said entering the room with a small cup of water and a straw. “Did you just freaking say that Stiles is—“

“No I did not.”

“Oh my freaking— no, Derek that is _my best friend_.”

“What?” Stiles asked. “Wait, did you say I’m pack?”

“Of course you are you dumbass,” Cora piped in smiling. “But Derek what was that you were about to say?”

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add some comic relief so I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading (those of you that did)!


End file.
